It's an Average Girl Problem
by Ficalicious
Summary: Sookie is dealing with an average girl problem and Eric thinks he can help her out. Sookie/Eric. NC17


**It's an Average Girl Problem**

 **Just a bit of fun fluff to help me get back into the writing swing of things. Not sure if people even read True Blood fanfic anymore but I've got a few more where this one came from.**

 **Sookie is dealing with an average girl problem and Eric thinks he can help her out. Sookie/Eric. NC17**

 **Takes place after Sookie comes back from Fairy, Eric has bought her house, she's pissed at Bill and all that other jazz. I know people are going to question logistics/mess/etc. in this story so let's all agree that smut is fun and go with it!**

 **I don't own anything. Please leave a review!**

Sookie Stackhouse wasn't your average kind of girl.

For starters, she was a telepath and could hear the thoughts of everyone around her. That was, of course, unless she was concentrating really hard not to and that could be a real pain to maintain. Add to that the obsession vampires had with her and her "smell", whatever that meant. In fact, add the fact that vampires even existed. Not something she'd ever thought she was going to have to deal with in her small town, average life. Her grandmother had been murdered by a vampire hating psychopath, her brother was a borderline sexual deviant, she'd lost her virginity to a vampire, become the obsession of another, older and more powerful, vampire and oh yeah, fairies existed.

In all, life for Sookie was anything but normal. Even her job as a waitress at the local Bar, Merlotte's, could hardly be considered normal seeing as her boss was a shapeshifter who could turn into any animal he liked. He'd also gone through a bit of a Sookie obsession for a while but lately seemed to have moved on, much to her relief. Sookie loved Sam to pieces but honestly had enough on her plate than to deal with the affections of her shapeshifting boss.

So yeah, Sookie Stackhouse wasn't your average kind of girl.

But she did have average girl problems. Which was why she swallowed a large gulp of water with her Midol and willed the cramps in her abdomen to go away. She hadn't had a period in months and this one was proving to be a doozy. She hadn't been all too concerned about the irregularity of her cycle. She'd never really been a calendar girl and all the stress she had been through recently had probably contributed to skipping several periods.

 _Or anaemia,_ she thought with a smile. It was true that she had shared her blood with Bill. And Eric. And Pam. And god knew who else. Not that it was a hobby of hers to go around letting vampires bite her. It wasn't as though she was a fang banger. All those times she'd been bitten had had perfectly reasonable excuses. Like saving her life. Or saving Bill's life. Or sex. Bill had liked to bite her during sex.

Sookie ignored the shiver that went up her spine at the thought of Bill. Despite the fact he had been her first love, her first _lover,_ she didn't want to think about him. It brought too many bad memories of betrayal and heart ache.

 _On that note,_ she smirked as her mind wandered to another vampire: a tall, dark and annoying vampire who had betrayed her on more than one occasion. But for some reason he was harder to push out of her mind.

Another wave of menstrual cramps washed over her and shook Sookie out of her reverie. She needed to get a move on if she was going to make it to her shift at the bar. God help her if she was late. Not only had she let Sam down enough over the past few months but she knew Arlene would never let her hear the end of it. With a sigh she grabbed her purse and tried to will away her cramps.

It wasn't a long drive from the Stackhouse place to Merlotte's and Sookie was in the door and putting her purse in Sam's office before she knew it. Walking back out into the bar she tied her apron around her middle and looked up to greet Arlene and Sam.

"Evenin' Sookie," Arlene hummed as she wove past, a basket of fries in one hand and a pitcher of Bud in the other.

"Evening Arlene. Sam." She nodded her head at her boss with a smile. Sam's blue eyes caught her gaze and he gave her a warm smile. And then he inhaled sharply, his pupils dilating: something Sookie found very disconcerting.

"You alright there Sam?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. For some reason she felt mildly violated.

"New perfume, Sook?" Sam asked, his eyes appraising her blatantly. Sookie felt a hot flush settle on her cheeks.

"Same as always, Sam." Her voice was matter of fact, hoping to point out his brazen ogling. She had been on the receiving end of Sam's affections before, and she knew he was a visual being but _still!_ He was her boss, they were in the middle of the bar and this was unwarranted.

"You smell great." He had a dopey, glazed expression on his face.

"Sam…" Sookie's voice was half question, half admonishment. Something must have finally sunk through as Sam shook his head and had the good grace to look embarrassed. Before he could say anything Sookie grabbed a note pad and pen off the counter and went to hustle her tables.

Sookie forced her walls in to place before approaching the table of young guys. She did _not_ want to hear their thoughts, knowing full well they would be lewd. It seemed to help that her mind was split between Sam's odd behaviour and the cramps still wreaking havoc in her body. She should have called in sick and spent the night on the sofa with a hot water bottle and a tub of ice cream.

She quickly fell into the swing of the night and Merlotte's quickly filled with a bustling trade of customers wanting to drink away the evening. Sookie hardly even had a moment to herself. It wasn't until Bill Compton entered and sat in her section that Sookie even had a chance to stop. And stop she did. Dead in her tracks at the sight of him. They hadn't spoken since she'd told him to leave her alone and had rescinded his invitation to her house. She'd hoped she would have a bit more time to work out her feelings towards him before she'd had to see him again. But here he was, in her section, staring at her as intensely as he ever did and waiting for her to serve him. Steeling her courage, she walked over to him.

"What can I get for you this evening?" she asked in an overly chipper voice.

"A True Blood, A negative." Bill smiled. Sookie forced a smile back. And then Bill's eyes widened, turning almost black. Sookie took a step back. He inhaled deeply and Sookie noticed his fangs lowering. It reminded her almost of a shark when they smelled blood in the water.

"Oh!" Realisation hit her. Her cheeks flooded red and she raised her hands to cover them, dropping her note pad. He could smell _that!_

"Sookie…" Bill's southern drawl permeated the fog that was clouding Sookie's brain. Taking another step back Sookie reached for her note pad with shaking hands.

"Coming right up," her voice quavered and, mortified, Sookie turned and all but ran to the bar.

"Everything all right, Cher?" Sam was leaning on the bar, watching her. He still had the glazed look, his eyes hooded. Sookie nodded, almost frantically.

"One True Blood, A negative. And, uh, I have to take the rest of the night off." She couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm real sorry, Sam. I'm not feeling so great. I'll make it up to you." She gave him an apologetic look before hastily collecting her things and exiting out the back door. She didn't wait for Sam's response, nor did she feel she would ever be able to look him in the eye again. Had _he_ been smelling _that_ too? How humiliating. It was bad enough being a woman in a small town, let alone a telepathic woman who knew vampires. But to have supernatural beings _being turned on_ by the smell of her period was just too gross!

Feeling like the whole night had been a great big waste of time, she climbed into her car and made the drive home. She made up her mind to break out the ice cream and an old movie and have the night she'd wanted to have in the first place. _And take some more pain killers,_ she cringed as another wave of cramps hit her.

Peeling of her white t-shirt as she entered the door, Sookie smiled to herself. There were some perks to living alone. Shedding her black shorts, she made her way to the bathroom for a long hot shower. Maybe the hot water would help with the cramps?

Slipping under the hot water Sookie let out a hiss of delight and let it wash over her. She lathered her hair with shampoo and used her hands to wipe the lather over her breasts and stomach. It was nice just to take her time, knowing she didn't have to be anywhere, see anyone or risk her life again. At least not for the next 24 hours or so. Letting her mind wander, Sookie's hand dipped between her legs and encircled her clit: earning a moan from Sookie.

Not all that long ago the thought of doing _this,_ let alone when she had her _that_ would never have occurred to Sookie. Bill had certainly opened her eyes to certain things and she had to admit that an orgasm did help with the cramps. Her fingers skilfully tweaked her clit and she quickly brought herself to release. It was another thing that she wouldn't want to admit, but for some reason she was particularly amorous during _that time of the month._

A small, relaxed smile settled on her lips as she rinsed her hair and turned off the shower. Wrapping a towel around her body she ran her fingers through her hair for texture. Sookie made her way downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer. She turned and went through the doorway into the living room, ready to kick back with her ice cream and movie.

The ice cream tub hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Hello Sookie."

"What are you doing in my house?" Sookie demanded, her hands quickly falling to her hips. The action caused her to remember she was in nothing but a towel and she quickly crossed her arms to cover herself.

"I think we have already established that the house belongs to me, Sookie."

Sookie frowned. She was _not_ in the mood for this.

"How long have you been sitting there, Eric?" She gave him what she hoped was a scowl. In actual fact it was increasingly hard not to notice the way his gaze made her body react and with nothing but a towel on her there was little hiding it. It didn't help that Eric was lounging on the sofa with that smug little smirk on his face.

"Well I thought about announcing my presence when you entered but momentarily forgot myself after your little strip show. Then it didn't seem right to intrude on your _shower._ " His eyebrows rose giving her a knowing look. Sookie's face burned red. He knew what she'd been doing in the shower. He had heard her.

 _Oh god!_

"You should have said something when I came inside, Eric," was all she could say. She felt irritated. Irritated that he was there. Irritated that she had cramps. Irritated that it looked like her evening was going to be spoiled by the big, dumb vampire. How could she get him out of there?

"Was there a reason you are here?" She asked suddenly. Eric smirked.

"Can't a man enjoy his own house?" He asked, leaning back further into the sofa and resting his arms across the top. _Damn he looks good._

"This is my house, Eric. Just because you bought it doesn't make it yours."

"Actually, that's exactly what makes it mine," he chuckled. He was enjoying riling her up, clearly.

Sookie felt a wave of emotion hit her. Suddenly she was tired, angry and fed up with the whole situation. She felt like she could cry then and there.

"Fine!" She all but growled, having had enough and knowing her evening was well and truly ruined. "Enjoy _your_ living room, Eric. I'm going to bed." And she turned to storm out. Only, she didn't get far due the Viking vampire who was now in front of her. "Jesus, Eric. Don't _do_ that!"

"You are angry that I am here." It wasn't a question. His eyes appraised her, but this time there was no sexual connotation in his look. He appeared to be checking her over.

"I'm just fed up with everyone tonight. Don't take it personally." Sookie tried to take a step back. Eric took a step closer, inhaling deeper. _Here we go again,_ Sookie thought. Why were all the supes she knew just breathing her on in?

"You smell delicious," Eric murmured, getting closer. Sookie inhaled sharply as he leant towards her neck, smelling her.

"Well I did just have a shower." She stammered, trying to graciously pull back. It was a hard feat to do with all of Eric up in her grill.

And then she caught his eye and knew that he knew. And that he knew that she knew he knew. And that she knew he knew she knew he knew. Goddamn vampires and their sense of smell. Oddly, he had the same glazed expression Sam had donned earlier and not the proprietary one that Bill had sported. Somehow that made Eric more endearing.

"Eric," her voice caught in her throat.

"Mmmm?" He was nuzzling her neck, his large body pressed closely against hers. She could feel his hard muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt and her towel. Her resolve was crumbling.

"What're you doin'?" Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders, neither pulling him towards her or pushing him away.

"I can make you feel better." He drawled, his tongue ever so softly tracing over her skin. She didn't doubt he could. Over a thousand years' experience? He'd probably blow Bill right out of the water. And it _had_ been so long.

 _Stop it!_ Sookie chastised herself. This was Eric Northman she was thinking about. Just because he was gorgeous, and skilled, and powerful, and wanted her didn't mean she was about to let him into her bed. Did it?

"So can a Midol," she attempted to pull back once more. Eric allowed the small distance and caught her eye.

"I am much better than Midol." He drawled, and she saw that his fangs had descended. He was getting all turned on talking about her lady issues! How could he find _that_ in any way appealing?

"I am vampire, Sookie." It was as though he had read her mind. "And there is no sweeter blood." His tongue ran over one of his fangs and Sookie shuddered against him. She was losing this battle; reason escaping her.

"I don't know what you're implying, Eric, but I don't think I want any of that talk." She tried to force her voice to stay steady but Eric saw right through her.

"From what I heard from the shower, you are already aware of what release can do to help your… _predicament._ " He smirked that irritatingly sexy smirk of his.

"Eric Northam you watch your mouth!" Sookie admonished, although there was no heat to her words.

"I'm going to show you exactly what my mouth can do," he purred against her catching her lips in a searing kiss. Sookie's body went limp in his arms as she allowed him to ravage her mouth. All arguments; all thoughts – left her mind as she allowed Eric's tongue to duel with hers. One of his hands was on her lower back, supporting her as he dipped her slightly. The other was tangled in her hair, holding her tightly against him as he kissed her.

"I am going to take you to your room now." His voice was husky, not something she was used to from him. She realised he was incredibly aroused and this did wonders for her already raging libido. She managed a small nod and gasped as he swept her into his arms and carried her quickly up the stairs and deposited her on her bed.

As she hit the cold sheets some reason crept back into her mind. This was _Eric!_ What was she doing in her bedroom, on her bed, with Eric? She shouldn't be doing this.

And then he peeled of his shirt.

All rational thought left Sookie's mind and she switched into primal action. Her mouth went dry at the sight of his taught alabaster skin. He was perfection. She'd never seen such a sculptured man before. Bill was certainly well toned but he didn't hold a candle to Eric. Her eyes raked over his body hungrily.

Eric crawled up the bed, a predatory gleam in his eye. He could smell Sookie's arousal, along with the scent of her blood.

"You smell delicious," he purred again, his tongue trailing along her thigh until it met the edge of her towel. Sookie's body was trembling beneath him.

"Mmm." Was all she could manage.

"I am going to take off your towel now," Eric warned her, a smile on his lips. His fingers gently untucked the towel and peeled it from his body.

By that stage Sookie was nothing but a pile of goo on the bed and as far as she was concerned Eric could do whatever he wanted to her. Her eyes fluttered open to see what the hold-up was and she was struck by an overwhelming sense of shyness when she saw Eric's face.

He was gazing at her naked body, a look of hunger, admiration and something else that she couldn't quite place. Self-consciously she raised her hands to cover herself. Eric's hands shot out to stop her.

"Don't!" He told her. "You are beautiful." His voice was full of wonder. Sookie felt her cheeks go red. "Do not hide yourself from me." Eric ordered. He moved forward and captured her lips once more. Sookie's hands trailed up his muscular arms and settled on his equally muscular shoulders. She could feel his abdomen against hers and the unmistakable hardness of his arousal between them. She shivered in delight at the things he was doing to her body.

Tearing his lips from hers Eric trailed kisses and nips down the column of Sookie's neck. His tongue lathed her breasts, his fangs teasing her hardened nipples. His lips teased the skin of her stomach before dipping his tongue into her belly button. Sookie's breath hitched and she let out a small giggle. Grinning against her skin Eric continued his ministrations. He took his time as he moved lower, before, finally, he reached his goal.

Sookie's cheeks flushed as Eric inhaled deeply. She knew it was a vampire thing to get enjoy the scent of blood but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. Especially when the blood was _down there_. Her thoughts fled her, however, at the first touch of his tongue on her heated flesh. Her breath hitched and her fingers curled their way into his short hair. She unabashedly thrust her hips into his mouth, wanting more.

Eric chuckled against her and eased her hips back onto the bed.

"Patience," he whispered, giving her a knowing smirk.

"Eric," Sookie hissed. Her body was burning, her need overwhelming the need for manners or humility.

Eric simply chucked against her and nipped at her thigh. Glancing down, Sookie saw his large blue eyes gazing up at her from between her legs. It was the single most erotic thing she had ever seen.

Eric took mercy on her then, suddenly, and dipped his tongue into her wetness, seeking out her clit. He swiped his tongue across the tiny bundle of nerves eliciting a moan of pleasure from Sookie. Ignoring his own arousal, he ran his tongue across her nether lips, tasting her blood and groaning himself at how delicious she tasted. His hips gave an unconscious thrust into the mattress in an attempt to ease his aching member and his hands gripped Sookie's thighs tightly.

Dipping his head, he ran his tongue the length of her, cleaning her of her juices and her blood, before allowing one of his fangs to ever so slightly nick her clit. The result was instantaneous and Sookie's thighs clamped around his head as she came hard. A flood of her release pooled and Eric lapped at the mixture of juices happily. Sookie's nails were dragging through his hair, urging him on.

Using one finger he gently parted her and circled her clit before dipping it into her heat. She was tight, so tight, and he groaned at the thought of sinking himself into her heat. Sookie's hips met the gentle thrusting of his hand and he added a second finger, then a third. His tongue circled her clit, gathering the gentle droplets of blood that had formed when he had nicked her. He felt her body shudder and her walls clench around his fingers before she fell over the precipice once more.

"Eric!" Her voice was begging him now. Eric allowed himself to look up at her. Her hair was strewn across the pillow: a golden halo. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. Her eyes were almost wild with passion. Never before had she looked more gorgeous to him than in that moment.

"Come here," she pleaded with him, her hands grasping his arms and urging him up to meet her lips. Eric allowed her this, allowed her to kiss him. Sookie tasted herself on his lips and rather than being disgusted found it all the more arousing. Her hands trailed down Eric's broad back and settled on the waistband of his black leather pants.

"Off," she grunted, tugging roughly at the pants. Eric smirked at here frustration but relented and popped the button on the pants. Sookie made short work of them; peeling them off his lean hips and using her feet to push them down his long, long legs. When he was bare before her, leaning over her in all his glory, she allowed her eyes to rake over him as his had done her. He truly was a work of art and her tongue licked her lips as her eyes took in his impressive manhood.

Eric leant forward and captured her tongue with his teeth, careful not to nick it with his fangs. His body settled into the cradle of her hips, his arousal pinned between them. Sookie's hand encircled him and Eric hissed in pleasure. Her heat was his undoing and he found that he could not wait. His large hand covering her smaller one he allowed her one, two strokes before gently guiding her hand and his cock to her dripping entrance. Sookie's eyes caught his and she saw the passion, the want, blazing there. She knew he could see it shining back in her own eyes.

With a powerful thrust Eric hilted himself inside her. They froze there, joined finally, as he allowed her a moment to adjust to his size. A moment was all he could manage, however, and his hips found a quick rhythm.

Sookie, to her credit, kept up with him and matched him thrust for thrust. Her body ached and felt stretched to the limit but it was also building up to something big. She could feel the makings of the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced building in her womb. Her tongue battled with Eric's for dominance as his fingers alternated between tweaking her nipples and dipping into her wetness to play with her clit. He was driving her towards the edge at breakneck speeds and she almost feared the outcome.

Eric's lips trailed to Sookie's neck and his tongue lathed the tanned skin there. His fangs itched. The taste of her blood was already sweet on his tongue but this would complete their coupling. He felt Sookie tilt her head ever so slightly, giving him permission. Eric didn't wait to be asked twice. He buried his fangs in her as he buried his cock in her and the taste of her blood hit his tongue once more. His eyes rolled back and he heard Sookie keen as her release took her over. Eric's own release roared through him as his hips slammed into hers and he drank deeply on her blood.

It was several minutes before either of them stirred from their post-coital haze. Sookie shifted beneath him and Eric raised his head to take in her flushed, dishevelled appearance.

"You taste delicious, Sookie." He smiled tenderly as a flush of embarrassment deepened her already reddened skin.

"Thank you," she murmured softly.

"So what is the verdict?" Eric raised a seemingly playful eyebrow, causing Sookie's face to show her confusion.

"The verdict on what?" she asked, not sure what he was getting at and feeling somewhat vulnerable with the Viking above her and still inside her.

"Was I better than a Midol?"

The sound of her hand slapping against the tight skin of his chest in protest was drowned out by her laughter and Eric's chuckle.

Yep, sometimes it sucked not being an average girl but that didn't mean that having average girl problems had to suck.


End file.
